Meredith Rodney McKay/Quotes
This is a list of quotes said by, or about, Dr. Rodney McKay Quotes by Rodney McKay Funny *"All I know is that every time I get taken captive, it's the Wraith. Just once, I would like to be taken prisoner by the sexy alien." - After Sheppard tells Mckay about his capture by Larrin *"Yes, if only we had a magical tool that could slow time down. I foolishly left mine on earth... Did you bring yours?" *"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the pod". - After getting Todd out of a stasis pod aboard a Hive Ship. *"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed upside down man?!. - When caught in a trap laid by Ronon Dex, hanging upside down. *"I am great with kids…the little ones that don't talk back." - When Teyla had her child. *"Meredith Rodney McKay, yes, but I prefer to go by “Rodney.” Look, can we just stick to the point here? Look out the window. Much more interesting than my name." - When Jeannie reveals that Mckay's first name is Meredith. *"I was terrible at Asteroids. I think I actually scored zero once." - When Atlantis was adrift in space and they needed to shoot their way through an asteroid field. *"Let's just for a second imagine that we live in this magical land of unicorns and wizards and kind-hearted people who you can take at their word. Let's assume that he lets us go if we save her. But what if we fail, huh? What if she dies? How happy d'you think he'll be then? You think he'll let us just waltz out the door with an "Aw shucks. Well, better luck next time, tiger" attitude?" - When Jeannie Miller an Rodney Mckay were kidnapped by Henry Wallace. *"Oh it's something like spyware, like my stupidly downloaded por... music, my downloaded music." *"Is that really how you want this to go down, huh? You wanna freeze me to death?! You sure you wouldn't rather I imploded with you, you, you, you lemon?!" - When stuck in the back of a sinking Puddle Jumper. *"Have you seen a guy around he looks like you but he's got messy hair? I think i lost him somewhere... and a pretty girl and a caveman."- When Rodney was shot with an arrow in his behind. Beckett had to give him an extra dose of morphine.. *"Beer, I drink beer?" - when Rodney starts to lose his memories.* *"You just can't resist bringing up the fact that I once accidentally destroyed a couple of planets, can you?" - To John Sheppard after being commented how he should be used to removing planets from the Ancient database, after destroying the Replicator Home World. Food related *"Hey, what happened to the, um, to the blue jello? My favorite – all of a sudden it's off the menu." - When Rodney is in Atlantis' mess hall before he confronts Michael *"You kidding? It's the first decent meal I've had all day. Besides, we're not gonna help Teyla at all starving ourselves. I'm just trying to keep my strength up. I suggest you two do the same. " - When Michael captured Teyla. *"I didn't faint, I passed out from manly hunger". - When stuck inside an Ancient personal shield. *"I'm going to curl up in bed with the largest sandwich I can find". - During the Battle of Atlantis. Serious *"We're building nuclear bombs, staying awake is sort of a prerequisite". - When assembling the Genii nuclear devices during the Battle of Atlantis. *"There’s no time, no time. The planet ... not Ford’s, the one the, uh, ship’s headed towards, we need to get there and we don’t have much time. I was barely able to escape myself, but I managed to take out the guards. Oh, you should have seen me! I was amazing! I wish we’d got it on camera because ... That’s not the point!" - When he returned to Atlantis doped up on the Wraith enzyme. *"Well, I'm turning over a new leaf. It's a whole new, uh, you know, kinder, gentler Rodney McKay." - When volunteering to go with Jenifer Keller to assist with a medical follow-up. *"We got Wraith! Four! They just came through the Gate and one of them's about to kill me! - When going to the Stargate to inform Atlantis that Jennifer Keller was missing. *"I have a sister. We're not close -- I don't even know how you'd find her. She's the only family I really have, so someone should tell her what happened. And, uh, make it sound good, OK? Tell her I... I died saving someone... kids! I died saving kids -- a bunch of them." - When thinking he was about to die after being infected with an Ancient virus. *"Oh, tell everyone that I was, I was inches away from a Theory of Unification but uh, uh, the notes, they were lost when I died saving the..." - When thinking he was about to die after being infected with an Ancient virus. *"I'm Dr. Rodney McKay, alright? Difficult takes a few seconds; impossible, a few minutes." *"Look, you don't know me. This is when I'm at my best. This is when I shine: impossible deadlines." - When trying to deactivate the Asurans before the Battle of Asuras. *"M7R-227, you are a constant pain in the ass, it's good to see you go!" - After deleting the Replicator home world from the Ancient database. *"Should have never given it speech..." - About F.R.A.N (Friendly Replicator Android), minutes before the attack on the Replicator home world. *"Now, I'm fairly confident I've come up with several valuable insights — in fact, I'm sure of it — but, uh, I've only slept six hours in the last few days, so, um..." Quotes about Rodney McKay *"Well I've discovered you're pretty good under the threat of impending death!" - John Sheppard when they were in a soon to erupt volcano. *"Wraith back being enemies, Replicators don't exist anymore, you out of your dry spell - All is right with the world." - John Sheppard speaking to Rodney after destroying the Replicator home world and returning from the Travelers' ship. *"You don't mess around, do you?" - Larrin commenting on Rodney's declaration that the whole Replicator home world will be destroyed with his plan to destroy the Replicators. Category:Quotes